


school bathroom stalls are disgusting

by sparrow_2344



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Deaf Character, Deaf Moritz Stiefel, Gen, Latin Class, Little bit of hurt/comfort, Panic Attacks, basically me self projecting onto moritz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrow_2344/pseuds/sparrow_2344
Summary: "melchior tapped moritz's shoulder, making the other boy jump."you alright?" melchior signed."fine," moritz signed back, his hands shaking.melchior didn't coax an actual answer out of moritz. the boy had enough to deal with."or, in which i self project onto moritz a bit too much
Relationships: Melchior Gabor/Moritz Stiefel, if you squint
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	school bathroom stalls are disgusting

**Author's Note:**

> i should stop writing melchiritz

melchior was bored. latin class was boring. apparently, he was the best in latin class, but he genuinely could care less about it.

he was reading through the textbook. each word in latin seemed to make sense. each phrase, sentence paragraph. just made sense to him.

he noticed a quiet tapping noise next to him. it was the sound of a pen hitting a desk. melchior looked over. 

moritz stiefel. he was repeatedly hitting the desk with his pen. moritz looked like he was going to cry. he seemed to be rereading the same page over and over again. 

melchior scanned the room quickly. the teacher was sat at the desk, not looking up at the students. the room was nowhere near quiet, boys sharing answers and talking about what they were going to do at the next break. 

melchior tapped moritz's shoulder, making the other boy jump. 

"you alright?" melchior signed.

"fine," moritz signed back, his hands shaking.

melchior didn't coax an actual answer out of moritz. the boy had enough to deal with.

once the lesson had come to a close, melchior looked down for one second to pack his bag for home. once he looked back up, moritz was already gone.

'why did i say that? why did i say that?' moritz thought to himself, pressed up against the wall of a bathroom stall, 'i shouldn't have said that, melchi's gonna hate me,'

moritz cursed out loud, impulsively kicking the other wall of the stall. he didn't hear, but someone laughed from outside. 

he could feel his phone buzz in his pocket at that moment. he didn't want to pull it out. it was bound to be melchior. melchior who now hated him. 

One new message from: Melchi Gabor  
hey, moritz. you doing alright?

moritz couldn't bring himself to respond. he couldn't. melchior definitely hated him. this was a trick. he couldn't trust melchior. could he?

melchior was worried. where was moritz? he hadn't responded to his text he sent about an hour ago and the break period was just about to finish. 

melchior quickly sent him another text.

One new message to: moritzi  
are you okay, mo? i haven't seen you since latin and next period is about to begin, where are you?

no reply. 

melchior couldn't think about anything but moritz during his biology period. the teacher was rattling on about anatomies, the reproductive system or something.

no matter what happened in the lesson, his mind was always set to "is moritz okay?". 

moritz was sobbing. he was stuck in this bathroom stall. he was supposed to be in biology, but couldn't face it. couldn't face melchior. 

he felt like he couldn't breathe. 

One new message from: Melchi Gabor  
are you okay, mo? i haven't seen you since latin and next period is about to begin, where are you?

moritz didn't reply. he kept staring at the message. staring. rereading. reading again, again, again.

his leg kept shaking. he couldn't understand the message. he couldn't understand anything. he knew he couldn't trust melchior. melchior was out to get past his walls then destroy him from the inside, moritz just knew it. 

moritz constantly kept checking the text. then the time. fourty minute til the end of the day. fourty. two lots of twenty, four of ten, eight of five. eight lots of five minutes. 

only eight. 

melchior still hadn't seen moritz. not in bio, not in history, either. he was nervous. 

the only place he thought moritz could be was in the bathroom. after class, he immediately ran to the bathroom closest to the latin room.

opening the door, he heard sobbing from one of the stalls. he walked over and nearly knocked, then realised.

One new message to: moritzi  
hey, moritz? that you in the bathroom? 

he heard a gasp from inside the stall. a moment of silence, then more sobbing.

"g-go away," melchior heard from inside the stall.

One new message to: moritzi  
we need to go home, mo. you know you can talk to me, right? 

moritz couldn't talk to him. he kept crying, although he desperately tried to calm himself down. he knew melchior could hear him. 

he was going to unlock the door. was he? he couldn't. he needed to. he had to. no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no

he'd already unlocked the door. he'd left. melchior was there. his eyes widened.

moritz felt like he needed to throw up. he made a move to go back into the stall, accidentally forgetting to lock the door. he practically collapsed onto the floor.

melchior, worried about his friend, ran in after him. he knelt down beside the other, and gently placed a hand on moritz's back. moritz flinched at melchior's touch.

"go away," moritz signed this time. 

"i won't," melchior replied, "you look like you're about to be sick, moritz,"

moritz's hands were shaky, "i don't need you here if i am,"

"i would like to be here for my best friend, okay?"

moritz placed his hands down into his lap.

"moritz?" melchior signed again. 

moritz didn't respond.

"moritz?"

"why are you still here?"

"i'm not leaving without you,"

melchior reached out to take moritz's hand, but the noirette pulled it away. he looked at his friend - pale skin, bloodshot eyes and very messy hair. he needed some sleep.

moritz looked away. he wanted melchior to leave. melchior, who hated him, needed to leave. 

"why do you care about me so much?" moritz asked, "i don't understand,"

"why do i care about you?" melchior had a concerned look on his face, "because you're my best friend, and i love you,"

"you love me?" moritz was confused. melchior loved him? really?

"i really do, moritz," 

moritz didn't reply, again. he was convincing himself that this was some trick. melchior didn't care about him this much. he just knew it.

"moritz? come on, i'll walk you home," melchior pulled moritz's gaze to match his, "you need some sleep,"

"i don't wanna go home," moritz signed back, immediately regretting it.

"you don't? i'm sure mama wouldn't mind if you stayed with us,"

moritz tilted his head gently, "i didn't think you'd care enough to offer,"

"well, someone has to care about you, and it's gonna be me,"

moritz was flustered, "yeah, i guess,"

"do you want to stay with me?"

moritz nodded, letting melchior take his hand very gently. melchior began leading his friend out of the bathroom, and then out of the school.

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all have happy holidays :))
> 
> ps, my girlfriend got me a phone case that says i dont do sadness on it and i thought i should share ✨


End file.
